weirdalfandomcom-20200213-history
Virus Alert
Song: Virus Alert Running Time: 3:46 Year: 2006 Album: Straight Outta Lynwood Parody of: Style parody of Sparks (esp. "This Town Ain't Big Enough for Both of Us", "Amateur Hour", "Barbecutie", "Lost and Found", "At Home, At Work, At Play", "Something for the Girl with Everything", "Achoo", "Get in the Swing") Genre: Art rock Lyrics: Lyrics Video: Watch Download/Listen: * iTunes ($0.99) Forum: Forum Discussion Page Effects of the Virus *Translating all of someone's documents into Swahili *Making someone's television record Gigli *Neuter someone's pets *Giving someone's laundry static cling *Making someone's computer screen freeze (literally) *Erasing the Easter eggs of someone's DVDs *Erasing someone's hard drive and back-ups (as well as those of the person's relation) *Peeling the paint off someone's walls *Making someone's keyboard "all sticky" *Giving someone's poodle a hickey *Investing someone's cash in stock in Euro-Disney *Tying someone's phone and making prank long distance calls *Setting someone's clocks back an hour *Start clogging someone's shower *Deciding to give someone a permanent wedgie *Legally change someone's name to "Reggie" *"Mess up" the pH balance in someone's pool *Melting the face off someone's skull *Making someone's iPod only play Jethro Tull's music *Telling knock-knock jokes while someone's trying to sleep *Making someone physically attracted to sheep *Stealing someone's identity and credit-cards *Buying someone a warehouse full of pink leotards *Causing a major rift in time and space *Leaving a bunch of Twinkie wrappers "all over the place" *Making someone wish he/she had never been born *Emailing someone's grandma all of his/her porn Trivia * The animated video was animated by David C. Lovelace, the animator of Retarded Animal Babies seen primarily on Newgrounds.com; there is a Newgrounds logo in one scene in the video. ** The video features cameos and other references to Retarded Animal Babies: *** Puppy and Cat appear in the scene where the virus has neutered a woman's pets and given her laundry static cling. Puppy is stuck to the ceiling (from the static cling), his bottom half wrapped in bandages and wearing an Elizabethan collar. Cat is stuck to the wall. *** Bunny appears in the menu screen of the Peter Rabbit DVD whose Easter eggs are being erased. *** Cat appears again as one of the clocks that have been set back an hour, parodying clocks shaped like Felix the Cat. *** The email shown has been sent to "splunge@wizzlepants.com". "Splunge" (a reference to a Monty Python sketch) was one of the "letters" that the Retarded Animal Babies tried to teach in their first video. * Over the course of the video, the band member's instruments each turn into various sea creatures — the guitar becomes a shark and starts eating Jim, the drums become a giant lobster, and the keyboard becomes an octopus. This may be a reference to a scene in the Monkees' 1997 TV special Hey, Hey, It's the Monkees in which Mike's guitar turns into a shark, or it could be a reference to the internet cartoon Homestar Runner and it's mini series Teen Girl Squad. In Teen Girl Squad Issue 8, Whatserface's bass turns into a shark and eats her, this has some credence for David C. Lovelace has claimed to be a big fan of Homestar Runner. * The keyboard player in the video is modeled after Ron Mael, keyboard player for the band Sparks * The victim of the virus who has their name legally changed to Reggie in the video is physically transformed from a woman into Reggie Jackson (as he appeared while playing for the New York Yankees, complete with sunglasses and team cap). * In the stock ticker, one of the stocks is "JOHN 3:15", a reference to the Bible verse John 3:16. Signs reading "JOHN 3:15" are often held up by people at sporting events in the hope that people watching the game on TV will see the sign and look up the verse. * When Al is helping the virus's victim bury his computer under rocks and boulders, he is driving a truck with a "WA" ("Weird Al") logo that resembles the logo for Wonka candies. * The office building has a sign out front that says "Initech", a reference to the movie Office Space. * The scene where people run to the door to "Leotard City" is a reference to UHF. * There is also a Virus Alert game, developed by Lovelace's company Right Brain Games. In it, you attempt to destroy the virus creatures before they succeed in taking over all of the computers. * The email address of the person who sent "Stinky Cheese" is istare@butts.com, as shown in the music video. * Throughout the video, a picture of what appears to be Email shows, Called "Almail" and it's URL address is http://www.weirdal.com * The options on AlMail include: Compose Mail, Inbox, Outbox, Matchbox, Draughts, Al Mail, Spamwich, Crash, Contacts, Send, Delete, Ham Salad, Attach a file And Get back to WHERK! * in the video it shows AlMail with an email saying: "Hello! Click on the picture of me squeezing the life out of a poor, helpless woodland creature. it's an optimical allusion. Also Check out the attached Movie of a monkey drinking something that isn't lemonade. Whatever you do, Don't get anything productive done and make sure your inbox is full of megabytes upon megabytes of useless Crapola Sent to you all day long by your stupid friends. Signed," External Links * Game Website Category:Songs Category:Style Parodies